Problem: $h(n)=-91\cdot\left(-\dfrac{1}{7}\right)^{{\,n-1}}$ Complete the recursive formula of $h(n)$. $h(1)=$
Explanation: From the explicit formula, ${-91}\cdot\left({-\dfrac17}\right)^{n-1}$, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${-91}$ and the common ratio is ${-\dfrac17}$. This is the recursive formula of the sequence: $\begin{cases} h(1)={-91} \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)\cdot\left({-\dfrac17}\right) \end{cases}$